five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Gaara
'Introduction' Gaara (我愛羅) is a shinobi of Sunagakure. He was made the jinchūriki of the One-Tailed Shukaku before he was born, causing the villagers of Suna to fear him as a monster. With nobody to connect to, Gaara grew up hating the world and looking out only for himself, justifying his own existence by killing anyone he came across. After being defeated by Naruto Uzumaki — a jinchūriki like himself who found strength in his friendships — Gaara starts emulating him. He becomes Suna's Fifth Kazekage (五代目風影, Godaime Kazekage, Literally meaning: Fifth Wind Shadow) so that he can protect the village and all those who live there, dispelling the fears he cast on the villagers. 'Personality' 'History (Naruto manga)' Gaara was born youngest child of the 4th Kazekage Rasa and Karua he was selected to become the Jinchuuriki and Shukaku the One-Tail sealed inside by Chiyo. His mother died because of his premature birth but before she died she promised that she would always protect him. Gaara was raised in isolation during his early life a taught ninjutsu by his father and cared for his maternal Uncle Yashamaru . When he was allowed to roam around the village, Gaara would try to connect with the villagers, being kind to them and offering them any assistance he could. However the villagers were frightened because Jinchuuriki. 'Five World War : Prologue' 'Five Worlds War: Fairy Tail Campaign' 'Relationships' Family Rasa Karura Yashamaru Temari Kankuro Alliance Coalition As a leader of the Alliance, Gaara is a sworn enemy of the Coalition. Like the whole Alliance, Gaara holds the Coalition in contempt for their universal conquest and the attempt to subjugate and kill innocent civilians. The Coalition hold Gaara as a huge threat to their plans, as he was placed in the Blacklist, as "Number" 16. 'Powers and Abilities' As the 5th Kazekage, the One Tails Jinchūriki and a Leader of the Alliance, he is a very powerful Shinobi. As he was raised since birth to become the Hidden Sand, "ultimate weapon", Gaara holds great skill despite his young age. By the time he become the Kazekage Gaara prowess was still held in high regard, even after his Tailed Beast was extracted by the Akatsuki, he still held a large amount of power. When the Fourth Shinobi War started, his skill become noted to the other Kage, then appointed him as commander-in-chief of the Allied Shinobi Forces' combat divisions, as such he is refereed to as "Golden Egg of the Five Kage". He was even able to fight on par with Sternritter "V" Gremmy Thoumeaux, the self proclaimed "strongest Sternritter", for an extended period of time. His power and potential was noted by the Coalition to have him listed as "Number 16", in their Coalition Blacklist. Ninjutsu His nature transformations include Earth, Lightning, and Wind Release, the latter of which he often mixes with his sand in order to increase its speed and coverage area. Gaara is shown to have inherited the Magnet Release kekkei genkai from his father, which he avoids using in battle so that he can have it as a last resort that opponents won't know about. He first used this against his fight with Gremmy, after the Sternritter neutrlise his sand with using his The Visonary to create rain, Gaara swapped his sand for his Gold Dust. Sand Manipulation As Shukaku's jinchūriki, Gaara is able to manipulate sand. He carries a supply of sand wherever he goes in a gourd, which itself is made from sand. This personal sand is infused with his own chakra, allowing him to deploy it faster and manipulate it more precisely. If he needs more sand, he can either use sand from the surroundings or, if there isn't any, use his personal sand to break down minerals in the ground to create some; these secondary sand supplies require more chakra to control. Gaara's ability to manipulate sand remains even after Shukaku is removed from his body. Indeed, the Fourth Kazekage, upon seeing how much sand Gaara can control at once, wrongly assumes it is Shukaku itself doing so, not Gaara. * Sand Shuriken: '''He shapes the sand composing his arms into countless shuriken, and he swings them both. Taking advantage of that formidable centrifugal force, the fired blades of sand change into dangerous weapons. Gaara creates and fires an uninterrupted succession of sand rounds, tearing everything in sight to pieces. * '''Sand Arrows: * Sand Hail: '''A larger scale version of the Sand Drizzle, Gaara gathers his sand into large clumps in the shape of massive boulder-like formations and then drops them from the sky on to his opponents. It covers a large range, making it difficult to dodge. Like the Sand Drizzle, the technique can distract the enemy with the aerial assault, leaving them open to an attack from below. * '''Sand Coffin : '''With his ability to control sand, Gaara encases his opponents in a large amount of the special chakra-infused sand kept inside his gourd, immobilising them. '''Nature Transformation His nature transformations include Earth, Lightning, and Wind Release, the latter of which he often mixes with his sand in order to increase its speed and coverage area. Gaara is shown to have inherited the Magnet Release kekkei genkai from his father, which he avoids using in battle so that he can have it as a last resort that opponents won't know about. He can use his Magnet Release to increase the density of his chakra and sand, thereby strengthening his defenses. Magnet Style Ninjutsu * Golden Fist: * Gold Shuriken: * Gold Clone: Chakra and Physical Abilities Immense Chakra: As the Kazekage of the Hidden Sand Village and the Jinchuuriki of the One-Tailed Shukaku, Gaara holds a very immense amount of Chakra. Even when Shukaku was removed from him, there was no noticeable difference in his performance. He is capable of fighting on par with Sternritter "V" Gremmy Thoumeaux, one of the more powerful Sternritters, for an extended amount of time. 'Trivia' * Gaara's Japanese VA is Akira Ishida, who also voices Zeref Dragneel in Fairy Tail and Cavendish in One Piece. * Gaara's English VA is Liam O'Brian, who also voices Jūshirō Ukitake in Bleach. Category:Hidden Sand Category:Kage Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Leader Category:Shinobi Category:Male Category:Naruto (Series) Category:Sand Siblings Category:Jinchuriki Category:Coalition Black List Category:Sand Manipulation Users Category:Metal Manipulation Users Category:Immense Power Category:SS-Class Fighters Category:Hybrid Category:Former Villain Category:Brother Category:Rulers Category:Shapeshifting Category:Animal transformation Category:Ally/Friend of an Act of Order Category:Military Personnel Category:Ninja World